


take me, make me yours

by celestial_lights



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, healthy poly relationships up in this bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_lights/pseuds/celestial_lights
Summary: Akira hasn't been able to see his boyfriends lately, let aloneseethem, if you get the hint.That needs to be fixed.(canon divergence/future au, all characters are portrayed as consenting adults, specifically being somewhere in their 20s)





	take me, make me yours

**Author's Note:**

> pwp commission for a friend of mine. this is literally 5.3k words of pure porn.

Being flanked on both sides by his boyfriends, lips ghosting all over his face and neck, was not what Akira expected to come home to after a long day of classes, then work.

Not that he was complaining, of course.

No, quite the opposite. He was overjoyed at the attention being lavished on him. Because of his loaded schedule, he rarely, if ever, got to spend quality time with his boyfriends. Aside from the rare Sunday off, he was either working, studying, or sleeping.

Given this, it wasn’t too much of a surprise that he ended up frustrated, and in more ways than one. Which also might explain the groan he let slip from his lips when one of them (he wasn’t sure which one; the entire thing was a blur) gently sucked on his pulse point.

“Oh, that’s a nice sound,” a voice crooned, clearly Souji’s.  “Minato, keep doing that.”

Akira finally opened his eyes to see a mop of blue hair directly in his line of sight, moving its way down to his collarbone, and since when was his shirt unbuttoned that far down? He turned his head to the side, half because he wanted to give Minato better access, half because he was curious about what was going on behind him. The sudden absence of what he realized was Souji’s warmth piqued his interest. From his periphery, he could make out Souji working his way out of his own shirt.

Because of course he would. The man would take off his shirt at the first chance he got. Akira, now having his attention directed toward Souji, attempted to reach for the older man, only to have Minato surprise him _again_ with a full-on bite to his collarbone. Minato’s hands wandered, settling right at the bony junction of Akira’s hips, fingertips playing with the hems of his jeans and the boxers underneath.

Souji chose to grasp Akira’s hand in his own, tugging him away from Minato.

“I think we should take this to the bedroom,” he said, more directed toward Minato, who pouted in response, as if he wanted to just take Akira right there on their living room floor (which, speaking from experience, was also an appealing prospect). 

Akira gladly complied, eager for what was to come next.

 

* * *

 

 

Even as the three shuffled down the hallway, hands wandered, unable to keep off of each other. The second they made it into their bedroom, Souji slammed the door shut and leaned against it, before grabbing Akira into his hold. Minato’s assault on his neck continued as if they had never moved in the first place.

“Mmnh-” Souji groaned, “how do you want us to treat you tonight, baby? We’re all yours.”

Akira, previously focused on the heat pulsing due to the friction between his legs, leaned further back, feeling Souji’s hardness pressing against his ass. His arms reached behind him, grasping, eventually settling on Souji’s hair. “I need it rough, god please,” he practically begged, punctuating with a roll of his hips against Souji, who held onto him tighter.

Minato, meanwhile, took the opportunity to yank the rest of Akira’s shirt open and off his shoulders, the few remaining buttons popping off as he did so.

“I’ll fix it later,” he reassured upon noticing Akira’s stunned expression. “Focus on us right now, you’re doing so good,” he said before leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses down Akira’s body, beginning at his collarbone. He paused at Akira’s chest, taking a detour straight to a perked nipple. He lavished the bud with the pointed end of his tongue, making Akira shiver as a jolt of pleasure radiated toward his groin. Satisfied with his boyfriend’s reaction, Minato switched to his other nipple, briefly giving it the same treatment before continuing lower.

Upon reaching the waistband of his slacks, Minato licked a broad stripe up the divot in between Akira’s abdominal muscles with the flat of his tongue, only to make his way back down with kisses just as quickly. Lithe fingertips worked at Akira’s belt buckle, and before he knew it, his belt was off and his slacks were open at the fly, hardness prominent within his boxers.

When Akira dared to look down, his eyes met Minato’s dusty blues, half-lidded, looking straight up.

Using Akira’s hips for leverage, Minato held on as his mouth moved to Akira’s arousal, sucking at the fabric, trying to get as close as he possibly could. His hand grasped Akira’s hip for leverage while he made his way back up Akira’s torso, leaving his boyfriend whining at the cool air hitting his damp boxers.

Instead of leaving him hanging, Minato decided now was a better time than ever to yank down Akira’s trousers and underwear in one go, letting them pool at his feet. Akira’s cock sprung free, clearly hard. While Souji was grinding against Akira’s ass, Minato’s hand moved inward, from Akira’s hip to his center. Minato grinded his palm against his hardness, trying to match his rhythm with Souji’s.

Souji reached to grasp Akira’s jaw, guiding him into a sloppy kiss that was more tongue and teeth than anything while Minato continued working at his dick. Any moans or whimpers from him were swallowed by Souji, at least until he pulled back with a smirk.

“Minato, babe, back off for a sec, I got an idea,” Souji said, maintaining eye contact with Akira, whose pupils were blown wide. “Both of you, on the bed. I’ll be right there,” he demanded, shifting away from Akira to saunter to the nightstand drawer.

Akira whimpered at the brief lack of contact, at least until Minato practically pushed him onto their bed. The comforter and sheets cushioned him, while his legs dangled off the edge. His arms splayed on either side of his head. Minato took advantage of this position, allowing for him to pull Akira’s pants off his ankles and toss them aside, finally leaving him completely naked.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Akira complained. Minato cocked his head to the side. “I’m the only one naked here.”

Souji laughed from a distance, before Akira felt a weight bounce on the bed. Looking to his side, he saw a bottle of pink ( _pink!_ ) lube.

“You want any toys, love?” Souji asked. Minato, meanwhile, was busy making haste of his own clothing, if only to make Akira feel less awkward.

Akira smirked while watching Minato undress in front of him, his mind flooded with ideas about how he wanted this night to go (if he ended up with a say in things). “Hmm, no. Just you guys tonight,” he casually remarked. Souji laughed as he slowly made his way behind Akira on the bed, cradling his head in his hands.

Akira stared upward at Souji, smiling lazily. “Hey babe,” he said, nuzzling into Souji’s touch.

“Hey there,” Souji replied. “Hands and knees, please,” he said, sounding more like a polite request than a command. Akira, knowing to never question Souji in bed by this point, no matter how gentle his demands sounded, immediately obeyed him. Minato moved to accommodate for Akira’s new position so that he was in front of him. Now that he was completely exposed to Souji, Akira’s face flushed.

He could hear the click of the bottle of lube opening and before he knew it, slick, slightly cool fingers probed around his hole. Souji smeared the lubricant around his opening before pausing for a moment to contemplate his next move. Akira’s pulse was racing in anticipation of what would come next, while Minato rubbed soothing circles into the palm of Akira’s hand.

What Akira did not expect was the warm, wet heat of Souji’s tongue pressing against his entrance before effortlessly breaching the ring of muscle. The noise he made was a half yelp, half moan, because despite the surprise, it felt _really fucking good_.

Souji’s hands (strong and _masculine_ and _perfect_ , Akira thought) grabbed his ass, spreading him open so he could get better access. His tongue trailed up Akira’s ass, running past his hole to his tailbone. Akira shivered, holding onto Minato for support.

“Mm, yes, you’re doing so good Akira,” Minato cooed. He relished the praise, nuzzling his unruly hair into Minato’s bare chest. Minato responded by tracing patterns into his shoulders and back with his fingertip.

Souji tongued Akira’s rim once again, this time pushing a lubed finger (when did he do that, Akira thought) inside up to the first knuckle. Souji alternated between pushing his finger further in and lapping at his hole, hoping it would relax him. When his finger was fully seated inside of Akira, Souji moved his mouth slightly upward, pressing open-mouthed kisses around his tailbone, then further up his spine.

“You’re taking it so well baby, do you think you can handle another one?” Souji asked, voice dripping with sweetness and praise. He glanced briefly at Minato, who he could tell was also becoming more and more aroused by the display in front of him. He was surprised he wasn’t jerking himself off yet (or making use of Akira’s mouth - now _that_ was a thought, Souji mused before mentally filing it away for later).

Akira practically whimpered in Minato’s arms, nodding in approval. “Please, god yes please Souji.”

Souji took no time to waste – he pulled his finger out while he worked a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He teased Akira with his tongue for a moment, trying to see how deep he could make his way into him. Before he knew it, Akira felt both Souji’s tongue and two of his fingers pressing inside.

“Oh, oh my god,” Akira whimpered at the dual sensations. The stretch wasn’t unpleasant, although it was slightly overwhelming.

Not that he wanted Souji to stop, though. His tongue lapped at any space it could, while his two fingers lazily thrusted in and out, fingertips pressing against his walls experimentally.

The pleasant tingling he felt stir up deep inside spread throughout his body, and he couldn’t help but whine in pleasure.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, all laid out for us,” Minato said as he ran his fingers through Akira’s hair, hitting the sensitive spots on his scalp, behind his ears, and down his neck. Akira shivered again, the sensations becoming almost too much, yet not enough. He needed more, he needed so much more.

His breathing became heavier as Souji worked faster on him, his tongue and fingers working in tandem, and Minato could see the rise and fall of Akira’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. Minato brought Akira’s head up so they were at eye level, then kissed him with a feverish intensity, all tongue and heat. Akira couldn’t help but moan into his mouth, a breathy, high-pitched keen that Minato immediately swallowed.

He pulled back for a moment to admire the sight in front of him. Akira, bent over, lips cherry-red and swollen, a sheen of sweat covering his face. Souji behind Akira, absolutely ravishing him.

Minato needed some form of relief. He took this chance to hastily tug off his boxers and palm his erection. He let a little sigh escape upon exhaling, and set himself a slow, languid pace with his hand, just enough to take the edge off, while the other guided Akira back into a kiss, which he gladly accepted.

Akira, feeling like he needed to do _something_ , tried to reach out for Minato’s cock, only to be given a swat on his ass by Souji, who had paused briefly ( _How did he even see that?_ Akira thought).

“No, Akira, this is about you tonight. And that means you don’t get to touch,” Souji scolded. Akira huffed in contempt. He could feel the heat simmering in his gut starting to wane. Souji sitting there doing nothing was killing him.

Souji, now slightly distracted, attempted to regain his focus on the motions of his fingers inside Akira. “Good boy. Gonna give you another one, okay?” he asked, teasing his ring finger around his entrance while the other two were knuckle-deep in him already. Akira couldn’t see it, but Souji was smirking, knowing he had him in his hands like putty.

Before he could even respond, Souji pushed his ring finger in, with little resistance. This time, he left his fingertips to explore, trying to find the bundle of nerves he knew would make Akira scream-

And then those nerves lit on fire – Akira’s body jolted at the sudden rush, causing him to nearly fall into Minato’s arms. Minato paused his own ministrations to hold him up.

“You found it?” Minato softly asked, voice slightly breathy.

“Yep. Think I can make him come without touching his dick?” Souji asked, as if Akira wasn’t even in the room. But he was, and he was _close_. Close enough that he knew Souji’s fingers alone would be enough if he kept it up.

Souji’s rhythm was persistent, making sure his curled fingertips hit Akira’s prostate dead-on with each thrust forward. Akira could no longer hold himself back, his gasps turning into full moans of pleasure as his hips rocked back and forth with Souji’s fingers.

Minato kept on soothing Akira, caressing his hair, his sides, any area he could reach. “Yes, Akira, love, you’re taking Sou so well, you’re so gorgeous, so beautiful…” he said, the praise seemingly endless for Akira, adding to his pleasure to the point where it was unbearable.

Akira could no longer hold himself up, instead burying his face into the sheets in front of where Minato was kneeling, relying on Souji to keep his ass up as he was relentlessly fucked.

“C-close,” was all he could do to warn Souji before he felt the heat in his abdomen burst and spread its warmth through his entire body. His orgasm came fast and hard, his head rushing, becoming overloaded in its haze. He may have screamed, he couldn’t tell. All he could feel was Minato’s grasp on his hair and pleasure, white-hot screaming pleasure that wasn’t letting up.

He came to his senses a few seconds later, opening his eyes to see both Minato and Souji on either side of him (since when was he on his back?). He felt a warmth on his stomach, looking down to see his cum streaking his abdomen, his cock still half-hard.

“Do you want to keep going? Need a break? That was pretty intense,” Souji asked, reaching for a bottle of water, as well as tissues on the nightstand next to him. Akira, still feeling like his bones were made of jelly, immediately took the water, downing a few gulps. He then gave it back to Souji, who had turned his attention to cleaning up the mess Akira made on himself. Akira whined at the excessive attention given to him, although he did appreciate it.

“Mm, a few minutes… I want more…” he mumbled. Minato pecked his cheek, giving him a rare smile afterwards.

“You did really good, love,” Minato said. “What do you want next?”

“Fuck me properly,” Akira said. His cock was already twitching again, very much ready for whatever would come next.

“Not right now, babe. Give yourself some time,” Souji said. He looked over at Minato, smirking. “Why don’t we give you a little show in the meantime?” he said deviously, making a ‘come hither’ motion in his direction. Minato, seemingly unfazed by this, sauntered over to Souji, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

The two settled at the opposite side of the bed, kneeling and in each other’s arms. Souji immediately went for Minato’s ass, his hands groping and squeezing at the flesh.

Minato pulled him into a kiss before separating suddenly. “Sou, was that… strawberry lube?” he asked.

Souji laughed. “Yeah. Gag gift, but I guess it went to good use,” he quipped. Minato kissed him again, this time deeper, using his tongue to explore Souji’s mouth, not even caring about where it had been just five minutes prior.

“Tastes good,” Minato said as he began to tug at Souji’s belt. “Get these off.”

That seemed to get Akira’s attention, as he had moved from lying flat on the bed to sitting, propped up with pillows. His face flushed red, although that was partially from the orgasm he just had. His dick, on the other hand, was surely becoming hard again, his libido downright insatiable.

Minato, of course, had to make a show of taking off the last pieces of Souji’s clothing. The belt holding up Souji’s slacks came off with a flourish. He peeked over to where Akira was sitting, giving him a teasing look while playing with the belt. Minato bent the leather in half, wielding it as if he were about to use it on Souji.

Of course, he wasn’t about to do that. Maybe that would be better suited for another time. Much like he had done to Akira earlier, Minato pulled off Souji’s slacks and underwear, _finally_ leaving him naked. His dick, much longer and thicker than either of them, hung proudly, tip swollen red with a bead of precum threatening to spill. Both Minato and Akira couldn’t help but stare, while Souji relished the attention, smirking at himself.

He was always cocky and arrogant in bed. Time to take him down a notch.

Minato splayed his hand on Souji’s chest, fingertips skating further and further down toned muscle until he reached the trail of hair leading to his prize. Souji watched Minato’s calculated movements, eyes half-lidded, mouth slightly agape. He bit his lip once Minato gripped his cock and began pumping, his hand squeezing around the head just the way he liked it. Souji, pliant in his grasp, inched himself closer to Minato, his hand settling on the small of Minato’s back.

Minato didn’t falter; in fact, it only urged him to go faster, foregoing calculated movements for speed while he busied his mouth by sucking a hickey on Souji’s pulse point.

Souji was completely submissive to Minato’s ministrations. Minato would’ve absolutely continued working on him, but a whine stopped him. He looked toward the source of the sound, to see Akira, his fists clutching the bedsheets and toes curled inward, his own cock hard again.

He couldn’t leave him like this.

“Hey, Akira. You ready now?” Minato asked upon pulling back from Souji. Akira nodded his head in an affirmative.

“Mm, which one of us do you want then?” Souji asked next, his questioning more playful and teasing than Minato’s.

“Mina, _please_ get over here,” Akira immediately whined, spreading his legs open to show them just how much he wanted him. Minato responded in kind, making his way on top of Akira on hands and knees.

Souji remained in place, actually _pouting_. Both of them noticed Souji’s reaction, making Akira laugh, low, yet warm.

“Don’t look at me like that, you know you’re next, Souji,” Akira said before focusing his attention back to Minato, who was already lining his cock up against his slick hole.

“Maybe some more lube? Don’t hurt him, god,” Souji said, passing the bottle Minato’s way. Minato took no time in slicking up his cock, allowing for Akira to take him with ease. It was as if he was sucking Minato in, the pressure was so strong. Akira’s legs wrapped around his waist, encouraging Minato to work his way into him until he bottomed out.

Minato’s dick wasn’t that long, but what he didn’t have in length he certainly made up for in girth. Akira felt pleasantly stretched by him, far more so than Souji’s fingers. The tight heat felt incredible on Minato’s bare cock; he had to hold back so he wouldn’t end up coming right there. The proximity alone, with the intimacy of the position they ended up in, felt nearly overwhelming.

Souji, meanwhile, remained at the foot of the bed, kneeling while he began where his boyfriend left off, practically fucking into his own fist at the sight in front of him. He didn’t care about pacing or teasing; his boyfriends were fucking right in front of him, and it was _hot_. From his angle, not only could he see Minato begin a breakneck pace, but he could also see Akira’s face contort in pleasure, his hand continuing to grip at the sheets for leverage. Akira was certainly not holding back, finally letting himself brazenly moan. In response, Minato gripped tightly at Akira’s hips, hard enough for his fingertips to leave bruises, while ruthlessly pounding into him, enough so that Akira could hardly catch his breath.

Akira’s moans turned to whimpers, then to outright cries as the stimulation proved so overwhelming for him that tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. Minato, himself attempting to stave off his orgasm, kissed those tears away, his lips then moving down to Akira’s ear.

“You’re doing such a good – _hah_ – job, sweetheart, I bet you feel so – _oh god_ – so g-good right now, I know I d-do – _fuck oh fu– hah!_ ” Minato praised, the movement of his hips stuttering as he finally came. He spilled deep into him, the sensation of his warm seed shocking Akira to his core.

Minato, now fully spent, peppered kisses over Akira’s reddened face as he pulled out of him. “Mm, I love you so much,” he murmured sweetly. Akira, dazed out of his mind, attempted to focus his eyes on his boyfriend on top of him, smiling softly before pulling him down for a soft kiss. When they separated, Minato couldn’t help but admire how warm Akira’s toothy, blissed-out grin was, or how the corners of his eyes crinkling was possibly the cutest thing ever…

They were both too engrossed in each other to see Souji crawling over next to them, at least not until the weight of Souji laying down shifted the bed.

“Babe, you still want me next? I’m really close,” Souji asked. True to his word, his cock was clearly straining, veins engorged with blood.

Although Akira’s nerves were on fire and he was already exhausted, he still wanted more. He was achingly hard again; he needed him. “ _Yes,_ ” Akira hissed. “Just… make me come, _please_ ,” he begged.

Souji immediately laid down on his side, facing Akira and Minato. “Okay. Akira… hmm, turn away from me. Yeah, so we’re spooning. Good, good,” Souji ordered as the two shifted around. Minato, unsure of where to go, sat at Akira’s feet.

Souji was not having that. The gears in his mind were turning, him trying to figure out just how to get Minato back in this mess.

“Mina, get over to where Akira is. Think you can suck him off in this position?” Souji asked. Although Minato was tired, he wanted Akira to feel good more than anything, so he obeyed, his face inches away from Akira’s cock. The position was slightly awkward, but Souji figured it would work well enough.

Souji’s left hand teased up Akira’s thigh until it reached the junction where his legs met. Akira lifted up his leg for better access, exposing himself to him. A trickle of cum leaked from his hole, a mark of what Minato had claimed prior. Minato, meanwhile, began kissing Akira’s cock. Once he made his way to the tip, he mouthed at the head, experimentally swirling his tongue around Akira’s sensitive ridge.

Souji lined himself up with Akira’s opening, still holding his thigh up, while Minato continued working on him. Akira whimpered when Souji breached past the ring of muscle yet again; he knew he would be feeling sore after all of this.

He didn’t really have much time to think about the ramifications of their little escapade, however, because Minato had just swallowed his entire dick down his throat and Souji’s thick cock was already ruining him. His cries were loud – loud enough that he had briefly worried about the neighbors complaining before getting lost in the dual assault he was enduring once more.

He really didn’t even notice he had already cum again – he would’ve at least warned Minato, who took it in stride, easily swallowing the cum that had shot down his throat. He pulled away, briefly coughing, but not choking. He made his way up so that he and Akira were face-to-face, him caressing the sharp line of Akira’s jaw. He opened his mouth wide, showing both of them he swallowed all of Akira’s cum.

Speaking of which, Akira was an absolute _mess_ , Minato concluded. His hair was tangled, sticking out in all directions, his face was red, his jaw slackened, practically drooling, and he was on the verge of tears _again_.

Souji didn’t pause once during all of this. He acted downright animalistic, between the sharp rhythm he was going at and the fact he was _grunting_ at each thrust into Akira. All of the sensation Akira was feeling had blended together after his second orgasm. It was like he was hit with electricity – the shock _was_ pleasurable, yet it was also painful at the same time. Normally he would’ve begged for Souji to stop, but something about this time was different – he needed this.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if it wasn’t going to last. Souji surprised both of them with a choked cry, hips stilling while Akira could feel Souji’s cock twitch as he spilled into him. Souji bit into Akira’s shoulder, as if it were a leverage point, while he worked his way through the aftershocks. He kissed the bite mark he inadvertently left while he pulled out. A rush of cum spilled out of Akira and onto the sheets, which were already ruined.

Souji collapsed on the bed, his arm flopping down over Akira and Minato’s waists, hand settling somewhere near Minato’s side while the three of them cuddled into each other.

“Mm, baby, was that good?” he cooed, settling his head in the crook of Akira’s neck while he spooned him. Akira weakly chuckled.

“Yeah, my ass is gonna hurt so bad later, though,” he said.

“We didn’t go too far, did we?” Minato then asked. “I mean, I can’t remember the last time you bottomed like that.”

Akira moved Minato’s fringe aside, then kissed his forehead. “No, you know I like it really rough. I would’ve told you to stop if it were too much.”

Souji nudged Akira’s legs aside so he could intertwine his own with them. He nestled himself even closer, as if he wanted to completely engulf him. “I’m sorry we haven’t had time for all three of us lately,” Souji murmured into Akira’s hair. “You’re working so hard, you deserved a reward.”

“Mm, yeah, after all you do to better yourself and us, we figured this would be a treat,” Minato responded. 

Akira’s lips upturned into a soft smile, full of warmth. “I love both of you so much,” he began before attempting to untangle himself from the nest of limbs that were his boyfriends. “Gonna move, guys. I just… wanted to clean myself up, I can feel all this cum dripping and getting everywhere, it’s fucking nasty – sorry, it’s true!” he exclaimed upon being interrupted by laughter from both Souji and Minato.

“The least we could do is take care of you,” Minato said, while Souji slowly sat himself up once again.

“Yeah, I’ll carry you to the bathroom, Minato will get the shower ready, right?” Souji said, pointedly looking at Minato, who nodded in agreement.

“Do you think you can do a shower right now?” Minato asked.

Akira sat back up, only to wince slightly. “Dammit,” he muttered. “I’d much rather be sleeping, but I feel gross, so…” he trailed off upon realizing that Souji was picking him up, bridal-style, just as he said he would.

“C’mon, let’s go then,” Souji said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, that’s really nice…” Akira murmured upon Minato’s lithe fingers making their way through his scalp, getting his hair wet. Souji was on his other side, lathering body wash across his toned muscles.

It was essentially the same position they started in, Akira contemplated. Thank god, because he wasn’t sure if he could hold himself up. His boyfriends sharing the cramped shower space with him at least ensured he would stay standing.

Minato poked at the side of his head, getting Akira’s attention. “Today a shampoo day?” he asked, knowing that Akira followed a strict hair routine to keep his curls intact.

Akira had to think for a second, his mind no longer remembering something so mundane. “Yeah, just go for it. It’s the blue bottle.”

Souji took this as an opportunity to sneak his hands down Akira’s back, settling right on his ass. Giving a generous squeeze, he smirked.

“Hey there, babe,” Souji began. “You are so-” he interrupted with a peck to the cheek, “goddamn,” this time to his forehead, “beautiful,” then his nose, “and amazing,” his jaw, “and _ours_ ,” and finally his lips. When they parted, Souji was beaming. “Tonight was… wow, it was incredible. You’re incredible.”

Akira let the praise soak in, bashfully looking away. Minato, having found the shampoo bottle, began lathering Akira’s hair, leaning in even closer.

“We love you so, so much,” Minato said. “You deserve everything good in the world, you deserve all of the love we could possibly give,” he continued.

Akira lavished in the praise, combined with the pleasant tingling from Minato’s fingertips working into his scalp once more.

“You guys are so sappy, you know that, right?” he responded, although he was still grinning.

“That doesn’t seem like a problem, judging by how you’re just taking it,” Souji remarked.

Before he could retort, Minato pulled his head back slightly so that it was under the showerhead. “Don’t talk unless you want soap in your mouth,” Minato said nonchalantly as he rinsed the soapy lather out of Akira’s hair.

“You know, Mina, maybe we spoil him too much…” Souji said, taking advantage of the fact Akira couldn’t respond.

“Could be,” Minato replied. “He’s so greedy sometimes.”

“Mmhm,” Souji nodded in agreement.

Thankfully, Minato was done for the most part, as Akira whipped his head forward and outright pouted. The exhaustion from their… _activities_ was starting to set in. “Am not,” he mumbled.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Souji said. “You’re not greedy. We love you.”

“C’mon sleepy, let’s get you out of here before you end up passing out on us,” Minato said as he reached behind him to turn off the water.

Multiple towels and a set of pajamas later, the two got Akira back into bed, making sure he was comfortable.

“Do you need anything?” Souji asked Akira after covering him with multiple blankets. Since they had to take off all the sheets they ruined, Souji hoped the blankets would make up for the fact they had to sleep on a bare mattress.

Akira, now nuzzled into what essentially became a blanket cocoon, looked up at his boyfriends. “Can you guys… just stay here and hold me?” he asked.

Both Minato and Souji immediately complied, although both of them were slightly concerned at the request.

“Are you sure we weren’t too rough?” Minato asked. Being their usual bottom, Minato was well aware of how pushing these types of boundaries could be emotionally taxing. If anything, Akira would probably just need some reassurance combined with cuddling. His body simply wasn’t used to the flood of hormones that came with being placed in a submissive role.

At least, that was Minato’s theory.

“No, you guys were perfect. I’m just… feeling really needy, I guess,” Akira replied, laughing nervously, himself slightly unsure.

Yep, Minato was right.

Both of them made their way under the pile of blankets, holding onto Akira from each side.

“Get some rest, okay? We’re right here,” Souji said.

“We won’t leave, you can fall asleep, you’re safe,” Minato murmured.

They waited until Akira’s body relaxed and his breathing became even before allowing themselves to drift off as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> god bless my friend for commissioning this, i've been meaning to write tripleprotagshipping smut for a while now (please don't tell my mom i wrote this, let alone for money). a lot of what i wrote was based upon headcanon, our group discord chat is constantly talking about tripleprotagshipping and its variations, so headcanons are bound to pop up. if anything seems off or strange, there's a 90% chance its headcanon (the other 10% is me failing to keep up with my own characterization rip). the joys of writing silent protagonists! 
> 
> anyway, they mainly requested akira bottoming, and let's not lie, he has a lot of submissive tendencies within the in-game relationships (although how much of that can translate to him being a bottom or just him having a thing for femdom is up for debate). beyond that and a couple of little kinks here and there, mostly the praise kink, i had free rein, which was nice. this was really fun to write overall, although keeping track of a threesome is hella difficult, i feel like i needed to include diagrams or something. 
> 
> all manga names, because p5 protag will always be akira to me, plus it's consistent and looks nice. also, look at that original title i came up with all on my own! (mumbles _at 2 in the morning_ )
> 
> as always, [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/celestiallights) tips are not only welcomed, but greatly appreciated! also, my tumblr is celestial-lights, feel free to follow for more persona nonsense, or if you just wanna hmu about this au.


End file.
